La excepción a la regla
by Dimeter
Summary: El "enamoramiento" en realidad es solo una reacción química del cerebro, comienza en nuestra corteza cerebral cuando vemos a la persona que nos atrae, esto activa zonas de nuestro cerebro ligadas a los estímulos, convirtiéndolos en sensaciones de euforia que relacionamos con el afecto y el apego, lo que comúnmente llamamos "amor".


La excepción a la regla:

-"Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de dónde. Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo por que no se amar de otra manera" Pablo Neruda. Muy buenos días mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y hoy quiero hablarles de algo que todos hemos sentido o que vamos a sentir alguna vez, el AMOR.

(insertar aplausos imaginarios :u)

\- Pero para llegar a esta etapa hemos tenido que seguir el proceso del Enamoramiento. Que da comienzo desde la atracción o gusto, en la cual sentimos una felicidad ciega es aquí donde idealizamos a nuestra pareja soñada, aunque en muchos casos esto es solo un espejismo de lo que con el tiempo se ha formado en nuestra mente de nuestra pareja ideal.

-Y para aquellos y aquellas que un no lo sabían el "enamoramiento" en realidad es solo una reacción química del cerebro, comienza en nuestra corteza cerebral cuando vemos a la persona que nos atrae, esto activa zonas de nuestro cerebro ligadas a los estímulos, convirtiéndolos en sensaciones de euforia que relacionamos con el afecto y el apego, lo que comúnmente llamamos "amor".

Las personas en el publico comienzan a murmurar, de pronto alguien alza la mano. Si, definitivamente esta siempre era su parte favorita de las conferencias.

¿Cuál es su pregunta?

Tomoyo se acerca para tener una mejor vista del valiente que levanto la mano, esto ya era costumbre, todos siempre tenían dudas, pero muy pocos como hoy se atrevían a cuestionarla.

Frente a ella unas filas atrás en una butaca se encontraba un joven que a juzgar por su apariencia debía de ser más o menos de su misma edad, cabello azabache complexión atlética y serios ojos chocolate. ¿Por qué alguien asi estaría interesado por sus conferencias? A menos claro, que estuviera en estado de negación con sus sentimientos, ya había tenido casos asi.

¿Señorita Daidouji, si todo el proceso es realizado por el cerebro, cual es el papel que juega el corazón?

En realidad, ninguno, el cerebro inerva al corazón por intermedio de señales nerviosas que transmiten funciones, como incrementar la frecuencia de latidos, o comunicarle estados de ánimo, como ira, depresión, hostilidad, euforia o alegría. En caso del enamoramiento una de las sustancias que libera el hipotálamo es la hormona conocida comoadrenalina, que estimula el sistema simpático, generando dilatación de la pupila, aumento en la tensión arterial y la frecuencia cardíaca que se conoce como taquicardia.Esto genera el enrojecimiento del rostro, la liberación de endorfinas brindando una sensación placentera a la persona, lo que lo hace sentirse pleno en su relación amorosa.

Y así seguí con mi discurso, contestando las preguntas que iban apareciendo en el camino hasta finalmente dar por concluida la conferencia.

Hola, como dije antes mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y tengo 23 años, actualmente me encuentro en Hong Kong- China, pero soy originaria de Tomoeda Japón. Como habrán notado soy conferencista de diversos temas, pero el que más destaca es "el amor", ¿Qué me llevo a elegir esta profesión?

Verán, a lo largo de los años he visto como las personas caen una a una bajo "la flecha de cupido", pero por extraño que parezca esto nunca me ha sucedido. Lo que se han de estar preguntando justo ahora es ¿Por qué una persona que no sabe nada del amor habla sobre él?, y la respuesta es muy simple, lo estudie por años.

Todo comenzó en secundaria, epoca donde por ley todos y todas comenzaban a tener curiosidad por el sexo opuesto, y por supuesto no fui inmune a este hecho, claro que mi interés no era el mismo que el de los demás, mi curiosidad comenzó gracias a mi prima Kinomoto Sakura, la persona más tierna e inocente del mundo, lo cual resultaba atractivo a los ojos de los varones, este hecho paso desapercibido para sakura pero no para nuestros amigos y para mí no.

Comencé por estudiar a los chicos que se le acercaban, ya que por defecto siempre fui una persona observadora, poco a poco me di cuenta del patrón que acontecía estos sucesos, posteriormente fui midiendo el tiempo que demoraban de pasar de una a otra etapa y finalmente tuve un esquema completo de cómo se desarrollaba el proceso de enamoramiento de un adolescente

Esto me ayudo a evitar estas situaciones en mi vida, era interesante de ver pero no de vivir.

La primera en notar mi nulo interés por el sexo opuesto fue Naoko una de nuestras amigas, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, lo cual agradecí, para mi pesar poco a poco mi círculo de amigos se fue dando cuenta del "extraño suceso" y no faltaron las bromas a mi costa poniéndome el apodo de "Alex" alusión a alexitima una enfermedad neuronal que imposibilita a la persona que la padece de reconocer o controlar sus emociones, aunque en realidad esto no podía estar más errado ya que podía sentir todas las emociones comunes a excepción del amor.

Ya en la universidad fui bautizada como "la acepción a la regla".

¡TOMOYO! – Ese grito casi me hizo dar un pequeño brinco por el susto

¡Sakura! Casi me matas del susto ¬¬* - mire de forma acusadora a mi prima, aunque realmente nunca podría enojarme con ella.

Perdon.. estaba llamándote desde un rato, pero no me hacías caso…

Lo siento.. estaba distraída..

Descuida, debe ser agotador estar tanto tiempo frente a todas esas personas, aun no sé cómo lo haces debe ser aterrador.. yo nunca podría salir enfrente de tantas personas .

Jajaja… hay sakurita, es solo cuestión de práctica, tú también lo arias genial! Quizá te tenga como invitada un dia, ¿Qué dices? – vi como mi prima enrojecia hasta las orejas, timida hasta los huesos.

No, no, no yo no podría… me moriría de la pena – sakura movía eufóricamente las manos en modo chibi

Ya ya saku tranquila que solo es una idea – trate de calmarla

Algunas de tus ideas dan miedo… ¬¬ - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero no para mi.

Dijiste algo saku-chan? – puse mi mejor sonrisa diabólica.

Na.. nada tomo-chan…

Eso creí hohoho – (inserten risa malévola .)

Caminamos hacia la salida, hoy regresaríamos a japon, ya que las conferencias habían terminado.

Sakura me acompaño gracias a que en la empresa que trabaja le dieron unas vacaciones.

Me gire para ver a mi prima y voalá estaba mas roja que un tomate de temporada, sus enormes ojos esmeralda resplandecían con un brillo totalmente nuevo.

¡Seguí su mirada, y o, HO! ( ´0´)! Era el mismo azabache de la conferencia, raro, muy raro.

¿Lo conoces, saku? – mi voz parecio despertarla del trance donde se había metido

He? De.. de quien hablas – tartamudeo.. interesante

Del chico que te comías con la mirada – seguí caminando y ella me siguió

¡Yo no hacia eso! ¬¬* – inflo los cachetes y me dio una mirada según ella amenazadora, que a mi criterio solo la hacía ver como una niña pequeña

Aham claro, y el es….?

El… el es el hijo de mi jefe, Li..

Y Li tiene nombre? ¿O sus padres solo quisieron darle apellidos?

¡TOMOYO! ¬¬ - no pude aguantar más y empecé a reír, después de secarme las lágrimas pude notar que todos nos observaban, ok, esto fue vergonzoso, así las arrugas imaginarias de mi falta y dirigí mi vista hacia Li que como todos nos estaba mirando, aunque más específicamente a sakura… esto se pone más interesante a cada segundo

Mi prima me cogió de la mano y me alentó a caminar para dejar de ser el centro de atención. Una vez dentro de mi auto pudimos respirar tranquilas.

Saku, me estabas diciendo el nombre de ese apuesto joven – me dio una mirada resignada, sabía que no dejaría el tema en el aire.

Li, Shaoran Li

Ho! Qué bonito nombre – de di una sonrisa tranquilizadora eso sería todo… por hoy claro.


End file.
